


Beauty

by Eef_the_Otter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Reader-Insert, fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eef_the_Otter/pseuds/Eef_the_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My/your love poem to Fíli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! I gladly accept constructive criticism

You are beautiful like gold. So pure that my body accepts it as its own. The symbol of my king.

You are beautiful like the ocean. Sometimes wild and dangerous, sometimes calm and soothing. To where I want to flee

You are beautiful like the cave. Strong and stable you surround me and keep me safe. A place I can call home

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! I gladly accept constructive criticism


End file.
